Mad Hat Love
by Anteyra
Summary: Daniel looses his precious cork hat (or boonie - what ever you like to call it) on a planet.


It was a lovely spring day in Colorado Springs. A young woman had decided to take a walk up to the Cheyenne Mountain complex instead of taking her silver sports car. A jeep soon drove past her and stopped just up the road. The young woman caught up with the car and began to talk with the driver.

"Hi there Carter. Need a lift?" Colonel Jack O'Neill leaned out of his open car window to talk to his friend and team member.

"No thanks sir. It's too nice a day to be stuck in a car and if we're going to be underground for a while, I don't want to miss out on the sunshine and the chance to get a tan."

"It's not that sunny to be able to get a tan."

"There's goes my dream."

"Sure you don't want a lift?"

"No thanks. It's ok. I'll walk. It's not that far to go."

"Ok. See you later" The car started up and sped off leaving Captain Sam Carter by the side of the road.

A couple of hours later and SG1 was in the briefing room. General George Hammond was giving them the run down of their mission.

"Your destination today will take you to P3J 835. The MALP was sent through 10 minutes ago and there appears to be no immediate sign of any Goa'uld presence."

"But we still need to proceed with extreme caution?" Inquired Jack

"As always. You're scheduled to leave in 15 minutes."

"What about any inhabitants on this planet?"

"As far as we can tell there are none. But that doesn't mean to say that there aren't any people."

"Or indeed wildlife." Added Teal'c.

"Since when have we ever cared about wildlife?" Sam was quite surprised.

"Since yesterday. I made it quite clear to everyone that from now on no wildlife is to be endangered on any of our missions."

"Of course yesterday was your day off."

"That would explain a couple of things. So why didn't anyone tell me earlier?"

"Must've slipped our minds." Jacked smiled

"You'd best get geared up and ready to leave Colonel. Dismissed." SG1 stood up and made their way down to their own little gearing up room. A few minutes later and the Stargate was activated. SG1 walked up the ramp and through the event horizon, Jack O'Neill in the front and Teal'c taking up the rear. As soon as Teal'c has gone though the gate deactivated.

The team found themselves on a very sunny planet in the middle of a forest.

"Ok Campers. Let's spread out. Daniel, send the MALP back."

Daniel moved over to the DHD and activated the gate, then using a remote control he sent the MALP through the gate and it disengaged. Jack carefully placed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and took a good look at his surroundings.

"General Hammond didn't mention anything about this." The others moved over to Jack and looked down into a large valley where there were several hundred Jaffa.

"Wow." Was the only other voice heard as the team looked down at their enemy, and that word came from Daniel who was placing his cork hat on his head.

"Any idea who maybe in charge here?" Jack looked at his friends, especially Teal'c, hoping for an answer.

Teal'c took a pair of binoculars off Daniel and looked through them down on the Jaffa.

"I do not recognise their symbol. They are a Jaffa that I have not heard of, or indeed a Goa'uld system lord that is new and unheard of."

"Why are we immediately suggesting it's a Goa'uld system lord? I mean it could be a Tok'ra."

"With hundreds of Jaffa?"

"Well, we don't exactly know much about the Tok'ra except from what Sam can remember from Jolinar."

"What do you think we should do?" Sam looked over at Jack who was carefully looking at the Jaffa using his binoculars.

"How about kill the Jaffa?" A young voice called out from behind them. They all turned to see a young female standing there. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kerema. I live on this planet. My village used to be located near the Great Blue Hole."

"Used to be?"

"When the Jaffa came 2 years ago they destroyed it and everyone living there. They took what ever they could find of value and destroyed the rest. I was lucky to escape from them. They came through the Great Blue Hole just as you did."

"You've been watching us then?"

"What was that thing that came through before you did?" Jack looked up and on a hill he saw three Jaffa.

"Let's explain that later cause I think right now we should move!"

Kerema turned around and sees the Jaffa. They pointed their staff weapons down on the group and fired. But SG1 quickly ran and made a dash for the nearby trees. Kerema managed to get in front of the rest of the team and took them to a hiding place.

She led them to some caves where a fire was burning. A few bits an pieces were scattered around the place. Animal skins covered rocks to make comfortable seats.

"What is this place?"

"This is now where I live. Please have a seat." Kerema indicated the rocks and each of the members of SG1 sat down on them.

"I don't believe this." Daniel cried out as he sat down on a rock.

"What's wrong?"

"I've dropped my hat! Now the Jaffa'll find it and they might destroy it."

"Daniel, who cares about your hat?"

"I do, that was my favourite hat! I don't have another one like it!"

"I'm sure we can find another one for you."

"But it could never replace that that. That hat has been with me on several planets. No other hat could replace it!"

"Daniel, shut up!" Daniel immediately did as he was told and just sat there. Kerema began to pour a liquid into a bowl and she placed it over the fire. She then moved slightly out of the cave and soon came back with some plants. She broke up the leaves and puts them into the bowl. SG1 watched her the whole time. She then picked up 2 bowls. She pours some of the liquid into each bowl and hands them to Jack and Sam.

"Jack. What is it?"

"It is called soup. It is to eat. To nourish you."

"We have soup on earth."

"Earth? What is that?"

"That's the planet we're from. The object you call the Great Blue Hole is called a Stargate. It's how we travel to different planets."

"Many of my people went through that, but they never returned. It is how we'd always believed it was the door way to Palnar."

"You mean death? It's how you believe your people die?" Daniel asked, eager to learn more about Kerema' people.

"For most of them, yes. It was only for the men. The women had not been prized as highly as the men and so it was only men who went to Palnar. Women went Yadgahn."

Outside a rustling was heard and the familiar sound of the Goa'uld's language. Everyone in the cave went quiet. Kerema picked up a small knife like weapon and presses herself against the wall of the cave to hide herself. The rest of SG1 got their weapons ready. At that moment three Jaffa entered. Kerema got ready to stab them, but Jack, Sam and Daniel fired their guns and the Jaffa were instantly killed. Kerema looks up at them in shock.

"What are those weapons you possess?"

"They're called guns. We'd better leave the cave. We don't know how many more there could be." Jack urgently said.

"Do you wish to go back to the… Stargate?"

"Yeah. That would be useful." Kerema nodded her head and began to leave.

"One more thing" Kerema turns back to Jack. "The person who orders the Jaffa around. Do you know their name?"

"It is someone called Amun." Jack, Sam and Teal'c all looked at Daniel.

"Amun was a powerful god. He was called the King of Gods at the height of Ancient Egyptian civilisation. When he combined with Ra he became even more powerful. Then he was called Amun-Ra. A large..."

"To much information Daniel"

"Sorry."

"Let's get out of here." They left the cave and made their way back towards the Stargate. Very soon Daniel came across a very interesting artefact.

"My hat! You're all right!" Kerema turned round and looked at Daniel.

"Why is your friend talking to an object that cannot speak back?"

"He's insane. Let's continue on."

"I am very happy to see you." Daniel looked at his hat and noticed a dirty mark. "Those Damn Jaffa! They got a mark on my hat!"

"I'm sure it'll wash off Daniel." Sam explained to Daniel.

"Yeah, but it's never gonna be the same again." In silence Daniel puts his hat back on and they headed for the gate. When they reached the edge of the trees they checked the plains between the gate and the woods to make sure there are no Jaffa waiting for them to return.

"All's clear." Jack led the way out.

"It was nice to meet you and finally have someone to talk to." Kerema said staying under the cover of the trees

"Why don't you come back to Earth with us? As you say you've got no one else here." Kerema looked at Jack, and finally smiled. "Dial home Daniel."

Daniel punched in the co-ordinates and the gate activated with a loud WOOSH. Sam sent their GDO signal through and she and Teal'c went through the gate. Daniel and Jack each took one of Kerema's hands, as she was rather scared of the gate. The two looked at each other then jumped through the gate pulling Kerema with them. It then disengaged.


End file.
